Homecoming Heartbreak
by backstagespotlight
Summary: Fina is in high school and her pen pal is in town for homecoming. Will that turn out to be a good thing? Finacentric oneshot that's very fluffy. Fourth in the Home, Sweet Home series. I don't own them.


Fina Messer couldn't help but giggle as she studied her reflection. It was the night of her final homecoming as a high schooler and she finally had a date this year. In addition, her pen pal, a girl from Las Vegas whom she'd only met a handful of times in her life was also graduating high school soon and her parents had paid for her to fly out for a long weekend. Caitlyn Grissom emerged from the bathroom in a sky blue dress which accented her blue eyes and contrasted beautifully with her chocolate brown curls. Fina gave a spin and admired the way the silver overdress shimmered against the deep indigo underdress that flitted around her ankles. She pulled on a pair of strappy silver heels borrowed from her Aunt Stella. There was a knock at the door to the bedroom and it opened to reveal Eden Harper, better known to the world now as Eden Grace, one of the hottest new fashion designers in the city.

"Fina!" she breathed, "You look amazing! I may have designed the dress, but you really make it." Fina blushed and gave a grateful smile and another half spin. The doorbell rang, and all three young women gave an excited squeal and headed down the stairs, slowing to a dignified pace as they approached the door. Gio had already opened it and escorted the two young men inside. One of them, tall and lanky with dark hair and brilliantly blue eyes was Micah Flack, Caitlyn's date for the night. The other was shorter, with a shock of corn stalk blonde hair and bottle green eyes. He was Nathan Falconer, star of the varsity football team and the young man who had recently captured Fina's attention. The day he'd asked her to homecoming she'd also come home to find her acceptance letter into the FBI program at Quantico. She still ranked it at the top of the best days of my life list she kept in a journal she'd had from the time she learned how to write.

Nathan and Micah each extended a corsage to their dates, then pinned them on at the girls' invitation. Fina jumped a bit as Nathan accidentally stuck her with the pin. He apologized and she waved him off, citing that she herself still felt a bit fluttery. After the obligatory photos, the four set off to the night's festivities.

The high school gym was beautifully decorated and almost looked like something out of a fairy tale. Nathan led Fina to the dance floor, where a lively song was playing. She saw Micah and Caitlyn dance over as well. They all danced cheerfully swapping partners every so often. That song ended and transitioned into a slower ballad. Fina turned to Nathan, only to discover that he had taken Caitlyn's hands. A pang of jealousy shot through her and she turned to leave the dance floor, only to run, quite literally into Micah.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She shook her head, fighting the tears and trying not to smear her makeup. Fina pushed past him, only to have him spin her gently back around. He began to dance, leaving her little choice. She eventually settled in to the dance, and found her best friend to be a very good dancer. She watched their feet until she felt his fingers nudge her chin up. Her eyes met his and she fought back more tears at the sight of the caring in those brilliant blue stars.

"Nate's a good man," Micah said, "but he made a stupid choice just now."

"It's okay," Fina said, mustering up the dignity of an FBI agent-to-be, "Caitlyn is very pretty. Nathan's a guy."

"She could be the most beautiful girl in the room and it still wouldn't be fine," Micah asserted, wiping away a stray tear that had made a trail across her cheek. Fina looked around.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the room," she whispered.

"Not from where I stand," he said. He pulled her into a hug and they danced all night

--

_A fluffy little oneshot to try and get me out of this writing slump that I'm in. Hope you enjoyed it… I have like 25 pages written of the story from when they're all grown up, so I'm thinking I should post that soon. But I also have a ton of stuff to do, so we'll see how that goes._


End file.
